


He Was a Non-Believer When She Told Him He Was Free

by ObjectionKuma



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gay Male Character, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest is not consensual nor is it healthy, Korekiyo POV, Korekiyo is a victim of his sister, M/M, POV Third Person, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Romance, Shuichi is a good boyfriend, Tenko killed Angie in this fic, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectionKuma/pseuds/ObjectionKuma
Summary: Korekiyo Shinguji has made the revelation that his sister did abuse him enough to break him in more ways than one. Shuichi is there for him in his time of need and sees the beginning of his recovery. Kokichi Ouma was a throne in his side the entire time because the Ultimate Supreme Leader wanted Shuichi to notice him but he is more of an annoyance. The prison school becomes the place where he can finally say he is free.





	He Was a Non-Believer When She Told Him He Was Free

Korekiyo Shinguji the Ultimate Anthropologist sat with the Ultimate Detective Shuichi Saihara in his Ultimate lab. The boy with the short black hair and beautiful gray eyes. He wore a black detectives uniform. An interrogation or interview would be what others would think if they saw them sitting at the table. Korekiyo wouldn’t be shocked if the other students assumed that. They shut him out but let Ouma Kokichi converse with them despite being the Ultimate Supreme Leader. Korekiyo hid in his black leather ninja mask; he did not want his sister’s spirit to take over now. She would chide him for being in a relationship with a man because it would not benefit her in any way. Now that he was calm and in his right mind, he would call the “love” that they shared when she was alive a mixture of grooming, interdependence, and nonconsensual incest but when was that ever consensual?

            “Love, you have been deep in thought. Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Shuichi asked as he put his hand on Korekiyo’s cheek. His cinder colored eyes burned into his gold-dusted colored eyes. “We all have trauma.”  The Jack the Ripper letters and old newspaper clippings scattered on the table. They had finished reading about the theory of Jill the Ripper.

            Shuichi moved Korekiyo’s hair out of his face. The Ultimate Anthropologist said, “Remember my sister? Despite being terminal ill, she felt entitled to create me in her image and groom me into her “lover” because she could have no one else. She was a cult leader in retrospect. Remember the quote, “all happy families are alike; each unhappy family is unhappy in its own way’ from Tolstoy well I lied about how happy we were and how platonic it really wasn’t. Now I have black outs with her taking control. Even beyond the grave, she haunts me. She is an angry spirit that found a way to take away my autonomy from beyond the grave. That is why I wear this mask. It protects me from her.”” Tears fell down his face and wetted his leather mask. He cried for once in his life.

            Shuichi got out of his wooden chair and ran to hug him. They fell out of Korekiyo’s chair. The detective wrapped his whole body around the anthropologist. “She cannot hurt you here. How about we get you out of that uniform and into something else more comfortable. We can get Shirogane to create some clothes.”

            “Right now, I could use some more comfortable clothes but the mask does not come off yet,” Korekiyo said.

            “Fair enough,” Shuichi said.

            They walked to Shuichi’s dorm and they went to shower first. Once they got into the bathroom, clothes flied off as steam filled the room. Korekiyo adjusted the water as he unwrapped his bandages. He was nude except for his mask. Shuichi finished undressing and followed his lover into the shower.

            Shuichi washed his back with great care as he massaged the tense muscles. After that he went to wash Korekiyo’s long black locks. He washed each strand with shampoo then with conditioner. Korekiyo washed Shuichi’s hair with great care. They made sure both were clean before rinsing off. The couple dried off and Shuichi put on his normal clothes. Korekiyo put on a pair of sweatpants that Shuichi wore to bed and one of his detective blazers. The anthropologist cradled his hair into a towel before they went to Shirogane’s lab. She did not recognize Korekiyo at first.

            “Do you have any ideas on what type of style you will go for?” Shirogane asked. She pulled out several types of fabric and tons of other sewing supplies.

            “Ever heard of the tale of Alucard, Dracula’s son from a human mistress and his road to redemption? I want a look like his because the folklore from Wallachia has had a special place in my heart,” Korekiyo said. “Also, could you dye my hair bottle blonde?”

            “Alucard from Castlevania Symphony of the Night is a great choice for you. The hair will fit your eyes too,” Shirogane said with a wide smile. She went to work right away. She used golds, reds, and blues for his jacket, which looked like royalty from Wallachia at the time would have. Shirogane made a loose white V-neck shirt and tight leather pants. As back up, she made some spandex ones for comfort. She made some black turtlenecks and a couple fur coats made of white wolf fur. She made sure to make him sleep clothes as well. He did know of the modern interpretations of Dracula and Alucard so her rambles about Castlevania was not completely lost on Korekiyo.

            Shuichi talked with Korekiyo during the hair dyeing sequence. “You are not changing who you are completely but being able to not be reminded of what happened to you every day through your clothes and etcetera,” He said.

            “Thank you for being here for me with no judgement or looking down on me. When people hear a hollow summary of my story: crazy and gross are the words that come to mind. I’m hated around here more than Ouma,” Korekiyo said.

            “Who cares what they think they don’t know the half of it,” Shuichi said. “You are a victim.”

            She finished his hair and he went to a more private area of the lab to put on his new clothes. He wore the embodied jacket that was gold, red, and white with the fur coat hanging over his shoulders. He wore the loose white V-neck with the letter pants. Shirogane gave him a fluffy wide scarf to hide his mask.

            Shirogane took some pictures and got the Monokubs to duplicate the clothes because it was his new uniform. His pale blond hair and his golden eyes made him look like a vampire.

            “Thank you Shirogane, I feel so refreshed.” Korekiyo bowed.

            “You’re welcome lovebirds!” Shirogane said as they waved good bye.

            Ouma bumped into them on their way to Shuichi’s lab room. “Who is this handsome stranger? Did Monokuma add another student here for the game! What happened to Shinguji? Eh, there will probably be a body has been found announcement soon,” Ouma said with a shrug.

            Shuichi coughed to get Ouma’s attention. “Actually, this is Korekiyo. He is my boyfriend,” Shuichi said.

            “Shame you picked the creep who loves his sister too much instead of me. So, he just changed his style from bondage communist to a Victorian vampire creep. He should have been the one executed in that trial instead of Tenko,” The Ultimate Supreme Leader said with a giggle. Korekiyo rolled his eyes. The third trial was a shock to everyone. Tenko made it looked like he did it. He confessed in his madness to a crime he didn’t commit. Shuichi saved him by pointing out how Tenko’s folklore was off. People still believe that he lived because Monokuma needed a new motive. It did not help that Monokuma had her execution look like a séance

            “Ouma, if it was Tenko who lived we would all be dead,” Shuichi clarified.

            Ouma did his fake tears routine and tried to get Gonta to beat up Korekiyo. Shuichi grabbed his hand and they ran to his lab and locked the door after they got in. The couple sat by the fire with books of cases scattered the floor. Shuichi listened to Korekiyo talk about the good parts of his childhood. They laughed and soon Shuichi fell asleep on the coach. Korekiyo kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and went out to get some air.

            He blacked out and awoke to Maki slapping him. “The fuck? Did you take some LSD from the warehouse or something? You did not have your mask on as well. The red lipstick was a bit of a shocker. Oh by the way, Shuichi is looking everywhere for you.” She left.

            Korekiyo noticed scars and scratches all over the visible parts of his body. “Fuck!” He said. He sat in the grass. He sat in silence as he looked at the stars. To get rid of this intruder in his mind, would he have to end his own life?

            Shuichi sat next to him. “When we will get out of here I will make sure you get the best treatment for you,” He said. He grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

            “Thank you and it feels like part of my identity is beating me up for taking care of myself. I feel like I have no control,” Korekiyo said.

            “When I solved that murder and a person committed suicide because I found the culprit, I had that same feeling of no control but I couldn’t imagine not having control of my body because of a second personality or spirit possessing me,” Shuichi said. He helped up his boyfriend and they went back to Shuichi’s room. It was already late at night.

            As they walked back with their fingers entangled together, Kaito came up to them near the veranda. “Hey partner, you think you have time to train tonight? I miss seeing you so much. Training with just Maki has been brutal. I swear I might have pulled my thigh muscle when she made me do 200 burpees,” He said with a laugh.

            “Do you mind letting my boyfriend join in? He has had a rough day and I don’t want to leave him alone tonight,” Shuichi said.

            “Sure, he might not be my favorite person but if it gets you training tonight I’m in. By the way, Shinguji’s new look is a good one,” Kaito said. Korekiyo smiled from under his mask and scarf. As Shuichi found more stuff for them to train with, Korekiyo went to Shuichi’s room to change into a looser pair of pants.

            He kept his mind occupied as he put on the sweatpants by grabbing a raid and some rope for the workout. He ran as fast as he could to the veranda. He sat the radio down and rope then went to do pushups with his them. Shuichi sat on top of Korekiyo’s back as he did pushups. They collapsed together after he did about fifty pushups.

            Kaito said, “I think I’m going to bed. Good night Maki, Shuichi, and Shinguji.” He walked to the dorm yawning. Maki left as well. Shuichi and Korekiyo watched the stars together.

            Shuichi asked, “If there is anything you could wish for what would it be?” He looked lovingly at Korekiyo.

            “A normal boring life as a history professor with you by my side and maybe a cat. I never realized till now that beauty is benign interactions we take for granted,” Korekiyo said. “Please make sure my other personality inside of me doesn’t kill me for recovering.”

            “I promise,” Shuichi said.

            They went off to bed. Monophanie noticed that they walked into Shuichi’s room. She went up to them and said, “My daddy told me to give you these for tonight. Remember to use plenty of lube and protection!”

            “Monophanie, it is intimate but not in that way. We might be together but we haven’t kissed or anything yet. Korekiyo just feels safer with me than being alone,” Shuichi said. The girl bear gave him the supplies anyway. Shuichi put them on his side table near his bed. They changed into yukatas.

            Korekiyo put his mask on that was for sleeping as Shuichi made sure the bed was comfortable. Both finished getting ready for bed. Korekiyo wrapped his arms around Shuichi’s chest as the detective pulled the covers up. The lights went off and Shuichi fell asleep instantly.

            The anthropologist lie awake; he was afraid of the nightmares when he shuts his eyes. He watched Shuichi sleep peacefully. How did he get such a good person as his lover? He wants to give him something to show how much he loves him. Wipe the red lipstick off and remove the mask eventually and kiss Shuichi. He fell asleep eventually and had the same nightmare he always had. The thought of not deserving Shuichi as a lover played in his head repeatedly.

            He awoke at 8am with Shuichi still asleep. Korekiyo went to the bathroom to wash his face and get ready for the day. He looked in the mirror to see dark circles under his eyes. He took off his mask and violently whipped the red lip stick off. He whipped it off completely Korekiyo washed his face roughly then went to do his makeup. He did his eyeliner but forgot the red lipstick. He changed into another one of his new uniforms. He put on a new mask and his scarf over it. He went out of the bathroom to see Shuichi changing. His boyfriend blushed.

            “We should get to breakfast soon,” Shuichi said.

            “I would love to,” Korekiyo said.

            They walked out of the dorms and Ouma followed behind them to the dining room. “Shuichi, don’t you ever feel temptation for touch? Skin against skin slapping together that is truly a beautiful site. Wouldn’t you say that, Korekiyo?” Ouma said with a smirk. “Oh, that is right you never take off your mask so you never get to enjoy your boyfriend’s supple lips.” The little gremlin had sparkly lip gloss on too. He must have decided that appealing to Shuichi’s urges might win him over.

            “He loves me even thought I won’t be intimate like that with him. Seduction is such a pathetic low for even you, Ouma kehehehe,” Korekiyo said. Shuichi kissed his boyfriend’s hand and held it tight.

            “Ouma can you go annoy someone else like Miu?” Shuichi asked. They went into the dining room. Ouma opted to eat a banana while Korekiyo and Shuichi ate noodles. To get Ouma to stop teasing Korekiyo decided to grab Shuichi’s chin and move his mask down enough to kiss him. Shuichi kissed back gladly. After they broke apart, Korekiyo slipped his mask on quickly and his scarf. Both men blushed. They finished their food and went to investigate.

            “I’m not ready to take my mask off completely or scarf but I will take it off when we make out and do intimate things together,” Korekiyo said.

            “Okay but if you ever feel uncomfortable tell me,” Shuichi said.

            “Can we go to the library? I want to look at some old newspapers,” Korekiyo asked.

            Shuichi followed the anthropologist to the library. Korekiyo pulled many newspaper onto the ground until he found one. His sister’s arrest was on the cover and it read, ‘An Anthropologist Professor of Tokyo University is Accused of Grooming and Raping Her Freshman in High School Brother’. She died in custody while awaiting trial was the next newspaper’s headline. Tears ran down his eyes as he read the articles. The terrible things that he hid in his subconscious. He ripped his mask into tatters.

            She had told him he was free before she got escorted by the police. Even after that Korekiyo never believed that he was free especially after she died. The road to recovery would be a long one that he hoped Shuichi would be there for him during the entire time.

            Shuichi sat down on his lap and hugged Korekiyo tightly. They kissed again and it was very wet from the tears. Their foreheads pressed together and Korekiyo opened his mouth to let Shuichi’s tongue in.

            “I love you,” Shuichi said.

            “I love you too,” Korekiyo said.

            They stopped kissing and went through all the newspapers and it was in the prison school that he believed he was free. They left the library to go join Maki’s self-defense class in the gym. Ouma welcomed them.

            “Shuichi, I will always be here if you change your mind,” Ouma said.

            Korekiyo walked past the little Supreme Leader with some more confidence. He might as well use the euphoria from confronting his trauma and finally kissing Shuichi for exercise. The fear still lingered in the back of his mind about if she will come back and take control of him. Odds are that will happen but how frequently now compared to when he hid his trauma.

 


End file.
